Humano
by Nina Keehl
Summary: [Shion centric]. Aquí es dónde está mi corazón. Era humano cuando él me robo el corazón, y era humano cuando añoraba estar a su lado. Y ese hecho no cambiará, sin importar el nombre que le dé a estos sentimientos. [Happy Birthday, Shion.]


**_¡Holaaa!_**

 _Oh, dioses, esta es mi primera vez escribiendo algo sobre No. 6, ¡estoy tan emocionada!_

 _¿Qué decir sobre esto? Amé la historia, sin más ni menos, la amé. Estoy enamorada, obsesionada, encantada, fascinada, ¡me dio tanto! Joder, no hay forma en que pueda ponerlo en palabras._

 _Si bien el anime encandiló mi corazón, A LA NOVELA LE VENDO MI ALMA. De hecho lo hice._

 _En fin. Shion fue mi personaje preferido por MUCHO, es adorable y precioso, un alma bellísima con un desarrollo que me deja sin palabras. Así que lo adopté. No me importa si existe Karan, ya firmé los papeles y **es mi hijo** , fin(?)._

 _Así que como buena madre, éste es mi regalo: **FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, SHION.**_

 _Sí ya es tarde, pero acaba de temblar y me mareé bien gacho, bai._

 **No. 6** y sus personajes **NO** me pertenecen.

 _¡Disfruten!_

* * *

 **Humano.**

* * *

 _Todo me alegraba y por eso me llamaban príncipe feliz. Pero, desde que me han puesto en este lugar tan alto, puedo contemplar a todas las personas tristes del pueblo._ _  
_  
— El Príncipe Feliz, Oscar Wilde.

 **.**

 **.**

La tierra se sacude, un fuerte viento destroza con fiereza los muros de concreto /algunos apenas laminados/ que protegen a los y las habitantes del Bloque Oeste. Un nuevo zumbido ensordecedor cubre el cielo, hay gritos y caos, llanto y desesperación, después un silencio fugaz que sirve de preludio a otra ola de destrucción que trae consigo más sangre de la que ha visto jamás.

Corre. Sigue con vida y correr es todo lo que puede hacer para no morir.

Pero está cansado. Quiere detenerse.

 ** _Corre_** , murmura una voz en su mente y siente que la respiración se le escapa, que se perderá en el zumbido del arma genocida que lo persigue. **_Corre_** , repite esa voz agitando su cuerpo más de lo que la huida lo ha hecho. **_Sigue con vida_** , de nuevo, ¡de nuevo esa voz! Siempre es _él_ pero nunca logra encontrarlo a su lado cuando es lo único que siente necesitar. Está por ceder a la tentación de detenerse y simplemente-, **_¡Corre! ¡Sigue con vida, Shion! ¡Shion! ¡Corre, Shion! ¡Vive!_**

 _Shion. Ese es mi nombre. Soy yo. Estoy vivo._

Inspira aire por la nariz como si se tratara de valor evaporado en la atmósfera, inclina el cuerpo hacia el frente y sigue corriendo tan rápido como sus agotadas fuerzas le permiten.

La tierra vuelve a sacudirse tambaleándolo sobre el suelo inestable por el que emprende la huida, trata de mantener el equilibrio y entonces un gemido de terror escapa de sus labios cuando nota que ha estado corriendo sobre los cadáveres de cientos de personas, no, son miles, ¿un millón? Son demasiadas, una sobre otra, algunas con vida, algunas otras han muerto de asfixia, desangrado, peor aún, desesperanza.

 _Esto es el infierno._

 ** _Es la realidad_** , le recuerda esa voz estrujando su corazón.

Shion siente el calor de las lágrimas en su rostro, vehemente las limpia con la manga de su suéter color violeta como una flor de aster. Huele a pastel de cumpleaños y humedad de un cuarto subterráneo. La melancolía que lo estremece le provoca más llanto, pero no debe /no puede y no quiere/ quedarse plantado en la cima de esa realidad y simplemente morir cuando ha mirado a la verdad de frente. Él no es más un príncipe feliz, no es una bella estatua que lamenta la miseria de otros desde lo alto de su palacio.

Él es Shion. Él afrontará su realidad. Él vivirá.

Se mantendrá con vida, y se mantendrá humano.

 ** _Quiero que sigas siendo como eres, Shion._**

Inspira con fuerza una vez más. El aire es limpio, silencioso y despejado. Confundido eleva su mirada hacia las nubes blancas dispersadas sobre el azul claro del cielo; sonríe porque es una imagen de la realidad demasiado hermosa y perfecta.

La voz vuelve a escucharse; _está cantando._

Es fácil reconocerla porque ha permanecido cada día de su vida desde el primer momento en que la escuchó. Lo envuelve de un sentimiento que va de la esperanza hacia la paz, en ocasiones lo llama amor, en otras simplemente no da un nombre; no importa la forma en que llame a ese sentimiento, sólo sabe que jamás dejará de sentirlo.

Jamás olvidará su voz ni su canto.

Gira sobre sus talones, detrás de él le espera un bosque frondoso que lo llama a hundirse en él de la misma forma en que alguna vez se perdió en el color gris acero de ojos fieros y reales.

De un segundo a otro vuelve a correr y grita. ¿Es su nombre? No, él nunca dijo su nombre. Pero es la forma en que lo conoció y es de la única manera que puede llamarlo; una rosa seguirá teniendo el mismo bello aroma aún si se le llamase de otra forma.

Quiere verlo.

 _¡Mírame!_

Quiere que él lo vea.

 _¡Mírame lograrlo!_ , piensa con exaltación aumentando la velocidad de sus pasos, corre aún más rápido de como lo hizo en el infierno; salta, esquiva, sigue corriendo. _¡Mírame tomar esta segunda oportunidad! ¡Mírame enfrentarme a la realidad!_

Entonces hay fuego, porque las utopías no existen, y si lo hacen, son utopías construidas sobre una pila de cadáveres calcinados, sobre esperanzas perdidas y putrefacción. Si existen las utopías, existen los infiernos.

Existe el fuego.

Surge frente a él como una pared que le separa de su destino, de esa melodía a la que desea llegar. Aun así, Shion es más fuerte que los infiernos y sobrepasa la cortina de fuego para correr hacia su objetivo.

No obstante, al otro lado el canto se ha detenido y en el lugar de un joven arrogante con pinta de zorro astuto, se encuentra un niño pequeño acorralado, levantando su gris mirada hacia el humano que lo caza (porque hay humanos que cazan y humanos que son cazados). Jadea aterrado mientras su largo cabello oscuro se pega a su rostro lloroso.

Shion da un paso. El niño llora y cubre su rostro.

Shion se acerca de nuevo y el fuego sale disparado contra la pequeña figura temblorosa. Un grito de impotencia escapa de los labios del príncipe, gira detrás suyo para enfrentarse al cruel cazador, pero no hay nadie. Gira a otro ángulo y luego a otro, hasta que nota la carga pesada en sus brazos.

Un lanzallamas.

Él es el cazador. Él ha creado un infierno.

 ** _El Shion que conozco nunca cometería un pecado. Nunca._**

— ¡Nezumi! —exclama incorporándose de golpe sobre su cama.

El blanco pijama se le pega al cuerpo debido al sudor, su pecho sube y baja con velocidad preocupante mientras sus manos cubren su rostro, lo tallan con fuerza eliminando las lágrimas, se esfuerzan en regresarlo a la realidad.

Ha sido una pesadilla.

Cuando se ha calmado mira el reloj de manecillas sobre su buró. Son las cuatro de la madrugada del 7 de septiembre de 2019.

Es su cumpleaños número diecinueve.

Más importante aún, son seis años desde la tormenta que lo hizo humano.

— Nezumi…—susurra, esta vez en tono calmo, mirando hacia el pequeño ventanal de su habitación en Lost Town.

No hay tormenta fuera.

Aun así, Shion retira las cobijas que le cubren y descalzo camina hacia el sitio del que no ha podido apartar la mirada. _¿Qué hace la ventana cerrada?_ , se pregunta enfadado consigo mismo por cometer una distracción como aquella, _Debe permanecer siempre abierta._

Un viento otoñal, frío y sereno agita sus blancos cabellos. En la oscuridad, la serpiente escarlata enroscada en su cuerpo es lo único que resplandece.

— Nezumi. —Repite por tercera vez su nombre. — ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien? —murmura al viento, libre y fugaz, esperando que éste lleve consigo su mensaje a la persona que es más difícil de alcanzar que una ventisca otoñal.

Shion oprime los labios para retener las lágrimas. Se siente confundido _; ¿lo estoy haciendo bien?_ El temor es una constante en su nueva vida; _¿podré seguir siendo humano_? Mira la oscuridad de lo que una vez el mundo conoció como la utópica No. 6; _¿merecemos otra oportunidad?_

El viento sopla al compás de una melodía.

 ** _Quiero que luches contigo mismo._**

Está vivo. Hay esperanza.

Y porque aún puede escuchar el canto, porque aún recuerda su voz recitando Macbeth o el tacto de su mano guiándolo en un vals, porque aún siente su corazón agitarse al ver una ventana abierta y el deseo de gritar su nombre; porque aún recuerda quién era cuando Nezumi robó su corazón y quién es ahora al esperar su regreso… por eso y más, está vivo.

Por eso y más, se mantendrá humano.

 _Shion. Ese es mi nombre._

 _Mírame, Nezumi. Aún soy el Shion que abrió la ventana._

 _Aún soy humano._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Espero les haya gustado!_

 _Ah, yo de verdad amo a mi niño precioso, es el sol de mis días, la luz de mi vida y la esperanza del mundo._

 _Ansío escribir más sobre este fandom aun si está 'muerto'. Honestamente, una historia como ésta JAMÁS debería a morir._

 _Gracias por leer._

 ** _Life &Love,_**

 ** _Nina._**


End file.
